counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Friendly fire
Friendly Fire (or simply FF), is a gameplay mechanic when a player inflicts damage on his teammates, either by mistake or intentionally. Overview Friendly Fire is when a player shoots his teammates and victims will suffer from health loss. It can be enabled or disabled by using the server cvar "mp_friendlyfire" or in the options while creating an server. If it is enabled, players should keep in mind of utilizing different combat tactics and increased cautiousness to avoid hurting their teammates. When a player gets shot by a teammate, the damage is roughly reduced by 50% but has increased knockback to the player. However, damage from the HE grenade will inflict full damage to a victim. When being fired upon by a team member, the player's screen will shake when not wearing armor, they will move slower, and a damage indicator will appear on their screen. The message "{Player} attacked a teammate" will appear at the chat box that is visible for all players of the same team. The attacker will receive the text "Do not injure your teammate!" Hurting team members can hinder movement and aim. It can also result in mistakes when determining the position of enemies, especially in a firefight. Even when not in combat, players shouldn't attack teammates just for fun; this can cause some trouble and will give the others a bad impression. Inflicting damage on a player of the same team is frowned upon, especially if a victim is low on health and that player may perish. When a player kills a teammate, the messages "You killed a teammate" and "Careful! Killing your teammates is not tolerated" will appear and that player will suffer a money penalty of -$3300 and receive 1 point in deduction in the scoreboard. In some servers, if the option "Kill teamkillers" is enabled, the player who did kill a teammate will die in the next round and the text "Because you killed your teammate in the previous round, you cannot play in this round" appears. Furthermore, if a player kills too many teammates, he may eventually be banned/kicked from the server. In Tour of Duty, friendly fire is disabled on easy and normal difficulty while it is enabled in hard and expert difficulty. In Global Offensive, the effects of friendly fire will always be enabled regardless on which gameplay mode. When shooting a teammate, a victim will say friendly fire quotes and the message of the person who attacked will appear. However, the damage depends on which gameplay mode players are competing in. On Deathmatch and Causal mode, friendly fire does not deal any damage but can still cause your teammate to flinch and bleed in third person. Meanwhile, it can hurt your teammates in Arsenal: Arms Race, Arsenal: Demolition, and Competitive mode. When a teammate is shot with a weapon that uses low caliber rounds (mostly pistol rounds), bullets will not penetrate through even if friendly fire is disabled. Meanwhile, high caliber rounds (rifle rounds) will continue to travel after hitting a victim. Although damage to teammates is reduced, rounds will still deal full damage to any enemy player behind a victim. (Example: if an AWP shot hits your teammate and an enemy is behind, the shot will kill the assailant but your teammate will not be killed as long as his health is sufficiently high.) Tactics *When you accidentally inflict damage to a teammate, hold your fire and find another spot to shoot at. **Sometimes, a handful of your teammates may rush head-on (especially shotgun or submachine users) so be careful when providing cover. **Do not rush into a teammate's firing line as you will be killed much more easily. *When you are leading your team, crouch so you can allow teammates to cover you. Do not stand up when the enemy is still in your sight otherwise, your teammates can hit you. *When using shotguns, switch to a sidearm when possible. The pellet spread can hurt your teammates. *If your teammate is hurt or killed by the C4 you planted, there will be no penalty and won't add the number of deaths, however, the killed player will lose all the equipment in the next round. *When using sniper rifles, refrain from shooting when your teammate and enemies are in your crosshair. Although sniper rifles have high accuracy which usually minimizes friendly fire, the high damage output can cause serious damage to an allied player. *Avoid throwing a HE grenade when groups of teammates and enemies are at the same area. *If you are blinded by a flashbang while you are following your team, avoid spraying bullets with your weapon! *If an enemy target and a teammate are in the cloud of a smoke, abstain from shooting! *When throwing a flashbang, make sure your teammates are not in the view of it. If it is is thrown poorly, it may end up blinding yourself and your allies. Trivia *In GoldSrc games, when bots are shot when friendly fire is disabled, they will still say their quotes regarding to friendly fire. This is removed in Source. **If friendly fire is disabled and a player shoots his teammate that is wearing a helmet, sparks will appear. In Source, when a player shoots at his teammate's head who does not have a helmet and if friendly fire is disabled, the victim's screen will shake. External link *Friendly fire at Wikipedia. Category:Gameplay